magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Sia Samioa
General Name: Sia Samioa Nicknames: -- Age: 24 Gender: Female Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'8 Weight: 155lb Hair: Red Eyes: Red Skin: fair Body type: Slim Sia in a fairly slim, but not necessarily thin you women. For all intensive purposes she looks like you classic hipster. With thick black rimmed glasses, and bed head hair, she pulls off the aesthetic. Personality Sia just like every other person in the world is a multi faceted person. While both a kind person at her core and polite to most people she meets, she is still a critical person. She chides people who look before they leap and dislikes impulsive decisions believing that they lead to unnecessary work. She often complains when given extra work, but still does it as its most likely needed and not doing it would cause her to have to do even more work. She feels a great deal of concern for people's safety and general well being, and while she physically helps them she has no concerns about letting them know how stupid their action where if they got hurt, and how worried they made her and others. Granted shes does understand that if everyone was a pensive and worry prone as she was the world would be a much slower and blander place, So when she does hold her tongue she tends to suffer from a case of ‘resting bitch face’. All this said Sia’s compassion has limits, and when pushed far enough she turns her concern in malevolence. A very nasty thing considering the nature of her magic. When her magic is usually used to suppress/lessen pain, she has no problem causing/amplifying pain when push comes to shove. Likes * Graphic novels * Comfy tee shirts * Gyros * Shoes * Smart Phone Dislikes * Vegan only restaurants * Caviar *Scented candles *Dial-up internet History Sia, unlike most OCs, had to luxary of a fairly of a fairly normal middle class up bringing. The child of two white color mages, her family was able to afford a fairly comfortable upbringing. A 3-2 house, with a good sized yard, a handsome but otherwise informal garden and multiple weekend trip to the beach, and various boardwalks. Granted it wasnt all a cake walk, with both of her parents being Archive magic users and sectitaries, Sia was pushed hard in school to succed. And while she had the raw intllegence to succed in school, Sia's inate interest didnt match those of her very by the book parents. While they wanted her to follow in there foot steps and become a secitary, or accountant. Sia felt listless in those courses feeling trapped and unfofilled. Rather she became a nursing student, And learned maguilty make inorder to help her understand patients pain so to better treat them. After graduatating at 22 she searched for a job, only to find out that the only openning avalible to her were all fairly bland positions, where she wasnt able to excercise her magical might. While she took the work, becuase it paid well and looked up on her resume. Sia found herself very unfilled. Now, after two years, shes left her job, and has moved to the new an upcoming metreopolitain magnolia area in hopes of finding some excitment in her life. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Magulity Sense Secondary Magic: Anyone who injures Sia, will experience the pain they inflicted upon her, But only from the damage they dealt. Alternatively Those who heal (or drug) her, will also feel the relief that they caused, relaxing them. * Does not Transmit Damage * Only active in combat, unless worthwise agreed upon out of character * This spell conjures two phantasmal chains. These chains have barbed links and aswell as a glavie at the end. When this chains makes contact with anyone other than the mage who conjured it, they cause the person to experience a flash of pain that is much higher than what would typically be experienced, considering the damage dealt. Both chains last for a combined total of two actions, meaning that if both chains are used in one attack, they both disperse and the cool down begins. Alternatively one chain may be used, and then the other saved for another turn or action. Describe your Spell. Out of Combat Spells Sia, lays her hands on a targets forehead and lets magic trickle out, causing the pain they are experiencing to be dulled to what is hopefully a manageable level. Sia conjures an ethereal roll off bandages and wraps it around a wound, causing what ever pain they're experiencing to be amplified. It can easily be removed and once its removed the effect stops. OOOO Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia * Hipster bitch * Gallery Karin FT Magemasher.jpg|Sia's go to weapons Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.